


Mon roi

by Garance



Series: MarvelShot [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post Infinity War part 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thanos est battu, et tout le monde est de retour.





	Mon roi

Mon roi

 

Thanos était finalement battu, les personnes disparues étaient revenues, la team Iron Man sur Titan était retournée sur Terre, au plus grand bonheur de Steve Rogers et Tony Stark. Rhodey avait retrouvé Sam, et M'Baku pouvait de nouveau roucouler avec T'Challa. M'Baku s'était senti seul après la disparition de la moitié de l'univers, à juste cause, T'Challa avait disparu, laissant Okoye derrière lui, et le laissant lui, endeuillé. Mais finalement, tout le monde était revenu. À peine était-il de retour, que M'Baku se jeta dans les bras de T'Challa, l'étouffant presque.

  
''Tu m'as tellement manqué...'' M'Baku murmura dans son cou

''M-M'Baku... Tu m'étouffes...'' T'Challa soupira

''Oh. Pardon, mon roi.'' Il continua l'étreinte

''M'Baku... S'il te plaît... J'étouffe...''

  
Fin


End file.
